Moving Together
by rougescarlette94
Summary: This is my story of what happened the night of the destroyed wedding. Ranma and Akane are together and now all misunderstandings have been cleared, but others are still getting in the way, will this produce more troubles than what its worth. Disclaimer Do not own Ranma 1/2 Its my first story so please comment and tell me what y'all think! :)
1. Chapter 1-5

Setting: After the destroyed, crashed wedding party

:

:

:

Chapter1: Time Stopping Words

~Akane~

It's been 3 months since the whole wedding disaster, and it seems as if nothing has changed. Shampoo and Ukyo are still all over Ranma, and Ranma is the same as he ever was, an idiot. Occasionally I get trouble from Kodachi and her brother, but nothing I cant handle. Ryoga also stops by often whenever he finds his way back, but other than nothing significant has really happened…not on the surface anyway.

Night of Destroyed Wedding:

Ranma: "Akane? Can I come in?"

Akane: "What do you want Ranma? You've already apologized to me I don't know how many times already, I get it! It wasn't your fault, I understand ok."

"I know I've already apologized for everything, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you something, to clear all understandings between us."

"Huh? What do you mean Ranma?"

"Akane…I'm only going to say this once so listen closely…I...I…Lo…Love you Akane..."

"Wha…I lo-…"

"Wait I'm not finished. I have to say everything I want to say before…before I…I…lose my calm."

Ranma shifted from one foot to the other, anxiously trying to get his words together and trying to express how he felt about me. I waited patiently, mainly because I was too stunned for words. Ranma finally told me, in my face, in front of me, that he loved me. I looked up at him; Ranma was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I say man because that's what he was in my eyes. His eyes, his lean, muscular shoulders, even his scent allured and excited me in every sense of the word. Finally, Ranma looked up again and seemed to have collected his thoughts. He started and sat next to me on my bed, his eyes looking only at his hands that rested on his knees. He suddenly started inching his way closer to me, put his hands over my hands, and looked directly into my eyes. I held his gaze, testing to see how long it would take for him or I to look away, but neither of us did.

"Akane, I love you. I've loved you since the moment you thought I was a girl, and offered your friendship to me. I thought at that moment, ' If it's this girl, I can see myself as her friend, maybe even more than that.' But my pride always seemed to get in my way, and obstacles kept getting in our way."

I was shocked to be hearing all this but I quietly sat and listened to him, he had just begun and it seemed as if he was going to let everything out in one sitting.

" All those girls, those 'fiancés', they were never my idea nor did I ever think of them as anything but good friends. It has always been you. When I would call you ugly, it really meant that you were beautiful. Whenever I would say that no one would ever love a tomboy like you, it meant, nobody would love a tomboy like you more than me. And finally, whenever I said that you would never get a boyfriend, I really meant that you would never get a boyfriend because I would never let you. Ever. I would make you happy, and I will make you happy, I promise you Akane, nobody will ever get in our way again because the only person I ever look at is you."

::::

Chapter 2: Don't Go

~Akane~

Ranma let out a long sigh. He finally broke off his gaze from me and was instead looking at our hands. I had stayed silent for the most part, during his confession, I couldn't even count how many times he made me lose my breath.

"Are you done?"

Ranma still not looking at me said,

"Yeah I'm done"

"Good"

Ranma continued to look at the floor and started to make his way off my bed, but before he could do any further movements, I tackled him.

"AKANE?!"

"Sorry...I couldn't help myself either."

"Akane please…you have to get off of me. I... I just bared everything to you, guys get really vulnerable in situations like these you know."

"I don't care…I don't care anymore. I know how you feel about me now. No more confusion, no more misunderstandings. I love you Ranma, I Love you so much, I could go anywhere and do anything with you and I know I would be okay because you're always with me."

Ranma started blushing a deep red; in turn I felt my face getting hotter. Seriously, was it getting hot in here or was it just me?

"Akane, I need you to get off of me immediately, NOW!"

I felt hurt, as if he had just slapped me across the face and punched me in the guts. Ranma saw the look I gave him and his face looked the same as I felt.

"It's not what you think, I just…umm…I cant take it anymore. I'm trying to resist it but its…ugh…its getting harder…"

I looked at him with confusion. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. First he tells me that I'm the only one he loves and then the next he's telling me to get off because he is trying to resist it? Resist what exactly? Soon my confusion was cleared, and I felt the bulge that seemed to be pulsating underneath my leg. I hurried and scurried completely off of him. He was redder than his favorite shirt, the one that showed off his muscular arms nicely.

"Sorry Akane. I just…excited…"

That's all he could manage to mummer out of his mouth. He looked down shamefully, probably cursing himself into the depth of hell, because of something he could not control. It wasn't really his fault, I was the one that pushed him down and now that I had felt his bulge, and saw his face full of embarrassment… I wanted more. I wanted to see how long it would last, if I could make him even redder, or if he could turn any other colors. Any other colors would do, as long as only I could see them, nobody else. Nobody else. I knew that I was pushing even my own limits, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to be his finally, no more stupid idiots getting in our way like they had done earlier. It was time for me to stand up for what was mine.

::::

Chapter 3: Distracted

~Ranma~

Everything seemed to be spinning. All I could hear was my own heartbeat going crazy. I could not believe that I bulged out like that. I hate myself. I just told Akane how I felt, and now she's going to think I'm the biggest pervert in the world! Ugh! Please someone kill me off. Where's Ryoga when you need him the most, any kind of distraction would do. At least my heart started to calm down…where was my slap in the face? I was expecting a slap in the face so much that its a little disappointing to know that there hasn't been one. Akane probably ran out of them room and I didn't hear her go out because I was freaking out too much.

I finally decided to look up, sure that she had left already, but sitting right there across the room there she was. She hadn't left. Akane was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and right now she seemed to have out done herself. Even more so than when she was wearing her wedding dress. That wedding dress, white and silky would have probably been on the floor somewhere, tossed aside, forgotten. Honestly right now we would probably be…

"…In our honeymoon…you know Ranma we would be in our ho…honey…moon right now…"

She said that as if she had just read my mind, we always were in sync like that but all I could do was look at her like a damn fool. God I was such an idiot. Since I hadn't uttered a word, not even a sound she continued…

"I'm not mad at you, Ranma, actually it makes me really happy that I could get you to…*cough* umm…react like that."

Of course she could get me to react like this! I should have run away the moment I stepped into her room. She was wearing nothing but a tank top that kept slipping off her shoulders and was to tight around her chest and loose again on her waist. She was also wearing some shorts that seemed to have been from her time in junior high. The shorts were the greatest invention on God's green earth of all times. They were a little loose towards the front, and tight everywhere else. You could clearly see that she had grown since first getting the shorts because now they barely covered anything.

So when she had stopped me from leaving by tackling me, I was aware of EVERYTHING! Her chest, her scent, her hair, her eyes, her chest, her legs, her curves, the thinnest of her shirt, the thinnest of MY shirt, how short her shorts really were, and the fact that in one swift movement I could easily change positions so I would be on top of her and taking off her…. that's where I lost my control.

"Ranma?"

"OH…sorry I got…distracted."

"That's ok…I was just saying that I'm tired of everybody getting in our way. I want you Ranma and I know you want me too…so its okay…"

"Umm…what's okay? I don't get it..."

I was beyond confused to this point. Between my thoughts and my heartbeat, which somehow seemed to be getting louder and louder, everything kept on distracting me.

"Okay…seems like your not getting it, I can't blame you. Before I wasn't understanding anything either but now everything is clear, and I know what I want and what I want to do so I'm going to do it."

::::

Chapter 4: Heartbeat

~Ranma~

OH. MY. GOD.

Akane stood up, she didn't even bother fixing her tank top, which at this point was completely slipping off both her shoulders and sat her self right on my lap, cradling me. I sat frozen. Afraid that if I moved even a hair she would disappear from me and I would wake up in my futon next to my dad, snoring. She then lifted her arms and held my face between hers. She was the most…god… she was indescribable at this point. She then looked at me and started becoming closer and closer to my face, I couldn't look away, and I wanted what was coming next.

We kissed.

At first it was just short little kisses, we did that quite a while until she finally let go of my face. The whole time she had been controlling my head so she had been in control of the duration of the kisses. That was when I lost it again. I held her in my arms and started kissing everything. Her mouth, her eyes, the tip of her finger tips, I held closely and carefully in my hands. It was as if any sudden movement was going to break her and that was the last thing I was going to let happen. I became a little more daring, and started making my way towards her chest. I kissed, she moaned, I kissed some more, and she moaned louder with delight.

That was it. Slowly, still kissing her chest, I started taking off her tank top. That tight tank that kept teasing me since the beginning. I hesitated, waiting for her to stop me, but instead she obliged and let me continue, and there they were. I had only seen them a few times before, but it was always by accident and immediately followed by a cry and a handprint across my face. This was all new to me. I stopped kissing her, and took my time to appreciate them. They were perfectly round, and perky. I looked up and saw that she was blushing so profusely. But instead of saying that she wanted to stop, all she did was give a quick nod, approving of me to continue so I did.

I looked at her breasts and grabbed them in my hands; they were soft and squishy, but yet at the same time firm. She shuddered…

"Akane?"

"I'm…I'm fine," shuddering again, "it just feels really good…"

She let out a soft moan, and at this point I started slowly to massage her breasts between my fingertips. Her nipples were becoming harder and the more I massaged her, the more erotic she became. I was getting tired of this position. I lifted her, and put her on her bed, me on top of her. I began kissing around her breasts and with every kiss getting closer and closer to the center. When I was finally there, again I lost control. I tonged her nipples slowly at first and then I grew hungry for more. I sucked her nipples, she arched her back, I sucked a little harder, and she arched her back more and let out moan after moan after moan…

"More...ahhh…I…I…mm…more…I…I...want mmmooore…."

My god she was erotic. I happily agreed. I took off my shirt; I wanted to feel my skin against her skin. Her chest against my chest. Akane's scent and body intertwined beneath me perfectly, I could feel it. She stared wide-eyed and gave me the cutest little smile that could turn me on no matter the situation. Before I could continue she sat up right and held her hand up and said…

"Wait umm…this ummm…. good and everything but…"

"But what? If you want we can stop. I don't want to force you into anything I love you too much for that."

I backed off slowly, it was true I didn't want to hurt her, and if she felt we were moving too fast despite asking for more then I would not argue about it further.

Chapter 5: A Clear Miss

~Akane~

"No that's not it Ranma, I just…I wanted to… touch you too"

"Oh"

That's all he could manage to say, he was smirking. Smirking. Trying to look calm and collected when in fact, when he was on top of me I could feel his heartbeat beat faster than anything I had ever felt before, as I was sure he could feel mine.

" Umm…would you sit up please?"

He slowly sat up looking at me with confusion in his eyes. When I saw that he was comfortable enough I leaned in, and held my gaze to him and slowly made my way down his chest, down his abs, down to his bulge that seemed to demand attention. I inched forward and touched everything that my hands could get a hold of. He shuddered underneath my fingertips. It excited me.

Once I was done touching his bare…everything…I made my way to the bulge. The last thing I wanted to touch. The most exciting thing I wanted to get a hold of. I slowly started to unzip his pants, it seemed as if the bulge felt relief from me doing this, like it could finally breath. I stared. I couldn't help it; it was my first time seeing anything like it. As soon as I felt composed, I made my way closer to his manhood, slowly opening my mouth…

"Akane? Ranma? Where are you two?"

*Gasp* they were back! They had left to gather supplies to rebuild the house and had left Ranma and I to look after it. Now they were back and we weren't exactly in…the best of positions. I jumped up; Ranma scurried around gathering his clothes on, and occasionally throwing clothes at me.

*Whispering* "Hurry! Put this on! I'll go out the window, you stay here and pretend to be studying or something."

"Okay got it…Ranma we have to act as if nothing has happened…they'll be suspicious."

"Yeah…umm about what exactly?"

I saw his devilish smirk, staring back at me and I knew we would be all right. Now there was no going back on anything.

"By the way, we're not finished with our conversation yet, so lets pick it up later, when we're alone again."

I felt my face becoming hot again, so all I could do was nod at his request. It was true we still weren't done with our "conversation" so we needed to finish it. I yearned to finish it and see where it would take us. Unfortunately, distractions always got in our way, but that would only last for so long.


	2. Chapter 6

_HI its been awhile I know, so because of some requests here and there I decided to make the chapters a little bit longer, it took me forever to write since I've been busy with school and everything. Anyways I hope y'all like it and if there's any suggestions please let me know I would really appreciate it! _

::::  
::::

::::

Chapter 6: Freaking Out

~Akane~

It's been about 2 weeks since that night, and Ranma and I still haven't spoken about it. Every time we try, we always end up getting interrupted. I can't take it anymore! Every body should just leave us be. I want to know where we stand. I know he said he loved me and I told him that I loved him back, but now what? This is so frustrating! If only we hadn't done THAT! This is his fault…All of it! No…it isn't his fault, it's not fair for me to be blaming him for that. I was the one that stopped him from leaving. I was the one that started everything it's MY fault. God! Every time I think about it, I can't! What was I thinking? Was I even thinking? What did I do that night? Geez I can't even spar! Nothing calms me down! Ugh! I hate it! I hate HIM! No…No…I don't hate him, I love him. I really do, with all my heart. I couldn't imagine my life with out him. But…but…if this is what love does to someone…I don't think I want it…NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE EITHER! I love him but he just…I just …

"YAHHHHH!"

I feel like I can't even breathe! I haven't even walked to school with him in I don't know how long. Wait…that would be the perfect opportunity to talk things over, but then why haven't we? Now that I think about it…Ranma has been leaving the house earlier than usual and he never waits for me to walk home together. I'm I being avoided? IS HE AVOIDING ME! AH! Oh my god, he's avoiding me, but why? Is it because of what happened? Of course it's because of what happened that night Akane! How stupid could you get! I'm over here trying to figure out a way so we can talk and he…he just…

"YAHHH! Stupid Ranma! Idiot Ranma! Girly-Guy! I HATE YOU RANMA SAOTOME!"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Ranma! Ahh! I made a mistake; I should have never gotten carried away…why? Why is he ignoring me now? That's it! I'm tired of this, if he wants to play this game then so I'm I. Watch out Ranma Saotome You've angered me for the last time and I won't be going easy one you! We will talk, EVEN IF I KILL YOU! No…umm…even if it kills ME. Yeah…that's how it goes.

"Hehehehehe…"

~Ranma~

I wonder if she thinks I can't hear her? And that little whispering laugh she did at the end is going to give me nightmares. *Sigh* I finally brought up enough courage to talk and now this happens. She probably does hate me now, and is frustrated with everything. She can be such a hot head sometimes and yeah I know I can be one too, but ever since I confessed my feelings to her, I see everything so clearly now. It's probably because I'm no longer denying anything too. By this point she probably thinks I'm avoiding her…which I was…but only because every time I saw her I couldn't think clearly and images of her just kept on seeping through… and I'm going to avoid her now because I don't want to be killed…yep! That should justify everything. *Sigh* She's right though I'm the most girlish guy ever. I'm such a coward. Not that I would ever admit that to her.

I feel that since we haven't talked in so long, its like we're starting over from square one, that's the LAST thing I want.

"_RANMA! RANMA SAOTOME! WHERE ARE YOU! "_

Crap! If she finds me, I die for sure. Have to hide, have to hide… but where, where could I hide…

"Psst! Ranma honey, over here!" Nabiki gestured to me to come towards her, at that time I didn't know what I should do: face Akane's wrath, or trust the money grubbing devil herself. The only thing that I was sure of was I running out of time. I had made my decision; I was going to let Nabiki hide me, no matter how much it was going to cost me later. Then, I heard it. A shortness of breathe, on the verge of tears, Akane calling my name once more, _"Ranma… where are you? Please I know you're here somewhere…I…I just want to talk..." _I was a coward. How could I just let her yell and scream my name out to the point of tears? I was horrible but not anymore, I had to be a man, I WAS a man. Everything needed to be cleared up with her and that was exactly what I was going to do.

"_Akane? I'm right here"_, she came running towards me, I opened my arms, anticipating her embrace, and then I realized she wasn't slowing down. SHIT! In came her super kick.

"_Stupid, stupid Ranma! WHERE WERE YOU! I have been looking everywhere for you? Have you been avoiding me? Huh? Why? Why are you avoiding me? Did you regret it? Were you lying to me about you loving me? Huh? I'm I not good enough for you, is that it? Answer me! Why aren't you answering me?" _How was I supposed to answer her while she's on top of me, practically chocking me to death?

"_Akane…please…get off…of me…I …I…cant breathe…!" _

"_Oh Akane," _Nabiki giggled from around the corner, "_I never knew you were so straightforward like that! Oh but don't mind me please continue on with your conversation. Although if you could just remind Ranma what exactly you two did together that would very helpful!" _Nabiki giggled even more hysterically.

Akane quickly jumbled off of me and I was able to sit up. She was blushing profusely on the ground and Nabiki still hadn't moved an inch from around the corner, she was the devil just like I had always suspected.

"_Akane come on get up we gotta go," _I whispered. Whatever it was we needed to work out finally needed to be done alone, away from prying eyes and ears. 

~Akane~

I couldn't get up! I was so embarrassed! Nabiki practically heard everything Geez I cold die in a whole right now! All of the sudden I felt myself being lifted

"_Wha…what are you doing Ranma?!" _ He looked at me and smirked. I really hated that cocky smirk of his; I always had to catch my breath when I saw it.

"_We're getting out of here, you wanna talk then lets talk!"_

He jumped easily onto the rooftop and all the others after until he was satisfied that we were as far away from everybody as possible and he stopped at a clearing. Saotome put me down and walked a little away from me giving us a wide berth in between us.

Silence.

Unbearable silence.

"_So," _Ranma said, _"lets talk."_


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vexing Circumstances

~Ranma~

I couldn't breathe.

I finally got us far away enough where I felt comfortable enough that nobody would hear us, and here we were standing in this stillness of nothing. I've had enough of this crap! Wasn't she the one who wanted to talk so desperately? I mean I did too, but I wasn't the one that was threatening her she was threatening me! Geez Akane is so frustrating, yeah I was avoiding her a bit, but so what I'm ready to face her now and I will. Right now!

Any second now…

I was squirming around, "_Alright Ranma get a hold of your self its been forever and nobody has made a sound, you took her here to talk so fucking talk already!" _I thought to my self.

"_So,"_ I began, _"lets talk."_

Akane finally looked at me. She was quiet but her eyes spoke so many things it was hard not to look away. There was sadness, confusion, pain, but underneath all that there was a smoldering feeling, something she couldn't very well suppress. It was like she was telling me to make everything right. And that's what I was planning on doing.

"_Akane I'm sorry that I was avoiding you," _**sadness and anger**, "_but it was only because I didn't know how to face you, how to look at you, how to talk to you, how to __**be**__ with you. This isn't who I am, but you make me feel this way. Only you make me feel this way Akane. Honestly I hate being this way, but if its YOU who is making me feel this way then I can live with it. I love you I really do and I will do anything and be anyone just to be with."_

~Akane~

Ahh. This is what I wanted to hear. But he already knew that, of course. It's the emotion behind what I wanted to hear that had me shivering with emotion. I know he means it. He means every single word there's no doubt about it. I know it, it's just like I know that the sky is blue and that Shampoo is a crazy Amazon woman. It's obvious.

"_Ranma,"_ I sighed, _"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just…I… ugh! You're so infuriating you know! You just waltz into my room that night and then told me you loved me! This confusion I'm feeling is your entire fault!" _I was yelling at him. Why? I have no idea. He just apologized to me and I apologized too, and then I turned around and started blaming him for everything, and all within two seconds. What was wrong with me!

"_My fault!" _He stared at me dumbfounded. "_You're the one that tackled me and made the first move remember! I only came in there to tell you that I was sorry and that I loved you! But __**Noooooo**__ you just had to pounce on me didn't you! Therefore the cause of your confusion is your own damn fault!"_

"_Ahh! So you've turned this around on me now! I can't believe you Ranma Saotome! I hate you! Forget everything that happened okay, I'm over it so you should too!" _ Ugh! He was impossible. I'm impossible too though. But I'm done with this - all we ever do is fight if that's how it's going to be then fine! I rather we forget what happened and go on with our lives. I turned to leave but as I did, I was again lifted from the ground in a princess hold.

"_What are you doing? Put me down!" _

"_We're not done talking yet!" _He growled at me. Ranma then put me down but kept one hand on the small of my back, keeping me compressed against his chest.

"_Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't forget about?" _

I could hear it.

I was so close I could hear his heartbeat going crazy, just as I was sure that he could he hear mine as well.

"_Akane! Look at me!" _ I could hear the frustration is his voice but I refused to look at him, mainly out of stubbornness. There was no way I was going to give in.

"_Akane!_" I refused to give him a response, but I could feel him getting more and more angry.

He gave a low growl and then…

~Ranma~

Okay that's it I've had enough of this shit! I grabbed both her arms and shook her. She looked up at me startled with eyes of disbelief. I regretted it but I was so pissed I didn't care. She quickly looked down again refusing to face me no matter how much I coaxed to her to so.

"_That's enough!" _I yelled. I then grabbed her chin and forced her lips onto mine. She was fighting me but so was I. I parted her lips and forced my tongue through. She bit me.

Shit that hurt, but it wasn't enough to discourage me, I kept going. I then slid my hands around her waist and pressed her against me. She was slowly loosing herself in my embrace and was letting me lead the way. She lost. I won - it was as simple as that. But before I could continue she stepped away from me breathing heavily,

"_Ra…Ranma," _she gasped, _"tha…that's enough. Le…le…let me catch my breath first, please."_ I kept her close, my hand still around her waist, I didn't want her to walk away from me again, and she needed to stay close by me. It had been two treacherous weeks since I had last touched her and I needed more. More of her scent, her taste, her touch, I needed to be engulfed by her entirely. I loved it when our scents mixed together; it was a whole new type of ecstasy, one that I refused to live without. And with that I made up my mind.

"_Akane lets get married."_

She looked at me stunned.

"_Wha…EHHHHHHHHH?"_

"_You heard me. Lets get married. We still have the money that was given as wedding presents it's enough to give us a start. And not only that, but other presents were given as well we could use those as well to start a new life together Akane. Please tell me you will."_

Akane just stood there, her mouth gaping open. I couldn't blame her either, I **had** just sprung that onto her, so as she stood there I started to search around us until I found what I was looking for. I crouched down and intertwined to flowers around a small twig until it made a little makeshift ring.

I got down on one knee and said, _"I know this isn't much but it will have to do for now, I promise that I will get you a real ring but for now please accept this and please marry me Akane Tendo." _

::::

::::  
_Hello again! *__Waves excitedly at everyone around* so I just updated my story and I'm updating it again fairly quickly again I know. Mainly because school is out and before I have to go back for the summer (College life ugh!) I just have to take care of my story a bit. So with out further ado… please comment, leave me a message; give me suggestions any thing helps. I am new at this and seeing as this is my first story ever I appreciate all those who have read it so far! Thank you very much! The next Chapter coming soon…Hopefully!_


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye

::

::

~Akane~

What did Ranma just say? There's no way he prosed to me right? I finally unfroze enough to look around, and there he was in front of me, kneeling. Ok…ok…ok… I thought, this is happening he proposed what do I do, what do I do, WHAT DO I DO!?.

Ok first, lets breathe. Second how long has it been since he's asked? It feels like its been like a few minutes but its probably been a couple of hours, the sun is going down and he's still kneeling. He looks determined. I love him. Right? Right I totally do!

"_Akane_?"

Ah! Right he's still here, but its just too fast! But we WERE about to get married just a couple of weeks ago…

"_Ranma, stand up please just…give me sec._"

I started to pace around him.

"_Okay but what about our family? They'll be super mad if we just up and left_," I said.

" _That is true…but with them gone we can finally actually be together, don't you think that usually they are the ones always getting in our way? And it's not just them but everybody else too! Shampoo, Ukyo, Champagne, Ryoga…they wont disturb us anymore once we leave."_

Ranma was right. If we truly wanted to be together, we had to leave all the others behind.

"_Would we come back? Later…I mean. Once we have everything settled…?"_ I was hesitant. I loved Ranma very much, but I loved my family too.

"_Akane…of course we'll come back. We can open up our own dojo while we're away and then when we come back we'll take over this one as well."_

I stood there looking at Ranma, this is something tha would forever change our lives, but if Ranma was willing to make this decision with me then so was I.

"_Okay… ask me again"_

"_What?"_

"_Ugh! Ranma get back down on your knees and do it right!"_

Ranma chuckled and went back down on his knee.

"_Akane Saotome…will you marry me?"_

"_Oh Ranma! Yes!"_

~Ranma~

Oh thank God! I thought she was never going to give me an answer! I finally got up, again, and put the little makeshift ring on her finger. She was shaking. I kissed her gently on her lips and hugged her tightly against my chest.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

A horrible cry pierced through our happiness and a katana slashed in front of us.

"_RANMA SAOTOME! YOU INSULENT FOOL! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY LOVE! You will die for your stupidity, this day you die! I don't care what my sister says, you WILL DIE TODAY!_"

Kuno lunged for me again but I quickly sidestepped his attack. He lunged for me again and I tripped him, but he was up again before I could think of a way to properly deal with him. I didn't want to beat him and then have to find a way to get rid of him so he wouldn't spill what he heard.

"_Kuno! I don't have time for you today, just leave us alone!" _Akane screeched at Kuno. "_My darling Akane, I simply cannot just let this BRUTE take you away from me. I will kill this man, and you and I…"_

…And…. he's knocked out being held up by someone behind him. I looked at Kuno and then I looked at his assailant who knocked him out from behind. Akane and I switched back and forth between Kuno, each other and his attacker. We couldn't believe what had just happened. But as my mind started to processes what had just occurred Kuno's attacker stepped forward, and I stepped in front of Akane protectively. If I was right, then the fight between this man and me was going to be a long one.

~Akane~

This was unbelievable, just our luck. Just when I thought we got out of one problem we got ourselves into an even bigger one. He stared at what he did, and tossed Kuno to the side.

Ranma took a step forward again, trying to shield me.

"_Ryoga?" _

Ryoga looked up at me, his eyes wide and red.

"_I heard everything. I didn't mean too, but I went and followed Kuno and Kuno was following you two."_

"_What do you want Ryoga?" _Ranma yelled at him.

"_Shut up Saotome! I just saved your ass, be a little more grateful!"_

"_Ha! As if I asked for your help! I could have taken him down myself!"_

This went on for another 5 minutes, until finally…

"_You know what that's it, Ryoga I don't have time for your shit! So either we're going to fight or we're not!"_

"_Not!"_

What?

"_I just…can I speak with you Akane? Alone…" _

"_What makes you think I'll let that…"_

"_Ranma calm down its ok."_

I turned my attention to Ryoga and walked towards him. I don't know what it was that Ranma was so freaked out about, but Ranma was set on that Ryoga would stop us from leaving.

"_What did you want to talk about?"_

Ryoga then reached for my hand, looking at it as if it would break, he held it gently. For some reason this made me blush, but I didn't shy away from him. I could hear Ranma grunting his disapproval, but both Ryoga and I decided to ignore him for the time being.

"_Are you happy, Akane?" _

"_Yeah I am Ryoga, I'm very happy"_

"_Good, I'm glad." _Ryoga looked down at our hands and then looked up at me again. He gave a deep sigh and took a step back from me; he gave my hand a tight squeeze and then let go.

"_A…Akane I umm… god how can I say this," _he gave another deep sigh and began to pace back and forth. Finally when it looked like he was ready to say what he wanted, he stopped and shook himself out.

"_Ok…ok umm… Akane I uh…. Ahh geez…why is this so frustrating!"_

I reached for him, but he stepped away again, he shook his head and held his hand out indicating me to wait a little. All of the sudden he stared at me, his face full of determination and bowed his head. Practically shouting, he said, "_Akane I love you will you go out with me?" _I stood there stunned, Ryoga still hadn't raised his head and I could feel Ranma's gaze on us.

"_I'm sorry Ryoga, but I love Ranma…I…am so sorry"_ I bowed my head in apology, closing my eyes, I was ready for him to hate me. Honestly I think I always knew he had feelings for me, but it was the same for Ranma. I knew I loved him but I was never going to admit it, I would never admit something in order for me not to seem weak. Just when I thought that Ryoga would finally lash out on me, I heard a hysterical, gasping laugh. I looked up to see who it was, and it was Ryoga holding his sides and wiping the tears off his face. I turned around to look at Ranma, but he was quiet, silently observing Ryoga, when he caught my eye, he shook his head and shrugged. Oh my god! I broke Ryoga!

"_I'm sorry Akane…oooo that felt good! Ah! I feel so relieved_", he had finally calmed down and turned his attention towards me_ "It's ok Akane, I knew you would turn me down. I'm just glad that I finally told you and that you finally didn't misunderstand. I don't know how many times already I've tried to confess my feelings to you and you just didn't get it! It's actually pretty funny now."_

I felt myself pale, "_I'm so sorry Ryoga I never realized that you've tried to confess to me before, and I'm so stupid!"_

"_Whoa calm down! I told you its okay I don't want you rejecting me a second time all within a few minutes."_

By this time Ranma had slowly begun to join us_, "So you've confessed your feelings for her. Is there anything else? Are you going to try to stop us from leaving?" Ranma asked. _

"_No", Ryoga said, "I'm going to help you two leave. You two deserve to be happy away from the craziness; I'll keep Kuno away. I'll keep him at my house for now." _Ryoga walked over to the unconscious Kuno and threw him over his shoulder. Ranma spoke up, _"Yeah that sounds good and all, but what if you get lost Pig Boy?" _Ryoga looked up and gave Ranma a menacing look, "that's the plan dumbass!" He then turned to leave with Kuno on his shoulder, with out turning he said, "_You better not hurt her girly man, because when you do I'll be right there to whisk her away" _

"_Like I would ever let that happen!"_

Ryoga turned his head towards us and gave us this huge grin. Then he walked away. We wouldn't see him again for a long time.

~Ranma~

Wow. I thought for sure the Pig Boy was going to stop us. I never expected him to help us out. I guess people are just full of surprises. I looked at Akane as she watched Ryoga leave, her eyes were red, and she was ready to burst into tears. Honestly, this was hard for me too. Ryoga, although I would never admit to him, was my friend and my rival in love and in martial arts. He was always the real challenger, although I am amazing.

"_Akane. Come on lets go; we have to prepare for our leave. We didn't even get to decide when we should go…_" I pulled her arm to uproot from where she stood. She began to walk away, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"_We'll pack up our things and leave tonight. We wont let Ryoga's sentiment to go to waste. I'll pack up some clothes and the money for both of us, and you pack as many wedding gifts as you can. We'll leave after everyone is in a deep sleep. The only problem is where to go."_

"_Don't worry about that. We'll figure it out as we travel."_ I kissed Akane on her cheek, trying to reassure her, but it wasn't necessary. The look in her eyes told me she was ready for this. Determined. Nothing was going to deter her from making this decision, and I would be right by her side the whole time in whatever situation we would be in.

"_Akane I-"_

"_Ranma stop, I know what your going to say, and I can take care of myself, but I know that wont matter because you'll protect me as well and I'll protect you. We'll have each other and that's all that will matter."_

God, how I loved this woman, I didn't even have to say anything and she already knew how I felt. I grabbed her hand again and we began to run back to the dojo, leaping and skipping all the way home. We were laughing so much we were out of breath by the time we got home, but stopped short at the entrance.

"_We'll act as if everything is alright and we worked out of our issues. But we wont do anything that will give us away. Do you understand Ranma?" _Akane asked. I nodded and let go of her hand, as we walked into the property.

Later on that night, we silently said goodbye to the dojo and our family. We wouldn't see them again for a long time.

::  
::

::

_Hello again! I hope you all liked my newest chapter. This one is longer than the others since I felt like I needed a sense of closer between some of the characters. But a lot of dialogue did come out of it. Don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I think it came out pretty good. But let me know what y'all think. If you have any suggestions or comments let me know! I appreciate the criticism really! _


	5. A Past Unseen

~Akane~

"_Where are we going?" _I asked Ranma, we had been travelling for a few days now and frankly I was exhausted. We would stay in local inns but never stay for long, in fear that someone might recognize us or call the authorities because we're minors. "_Well_", Ranma began, "_ I was thinking we'd go live some where away from Tokyo." _

"_Like where exactly?"_ Ranma paused and pursed his lips, and then gave me this big goofy grin, "_I don't really know exactly_" he laughed. I looked at him in disbelief, I didn't know if I should just hit him for not thinking of a place sooner or just pout at him, but instead I laughed with him. I realized at that moment, it didn't matter where we would end up as long as we were together I was happy. I reached for his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. He gave me a confused look, I didn't blame him I had never held his hand like this, but then he quickly shrugged it off gave me another goofy smile and we kept walking forward.

After a moment a silence Ranma spoke, "_How about Okinawa?_" before I could give my answer he continued to speak, "_I know that its pretty far away, I mean its literally in the middle of nowhere, and really far from Tokyo but wouldn't that be ok? Besides I have this friend whose father owns a dojo, he could probably let us crash there for awhile." _

_"I didn't know you had a friend in Okinawa." _Ranma shrugged nonchalantly and said, _"It never came up. I do have friends who aren't completely nuts y'know." _

_"Right…", _I gave hime a side ways glanced and asked, "_but isn't it bad if we stay with them? I mean your father knows them I'm sure, wouldn't your friend's dad contact him?_

Ranma laughed, "_There's no way they'll rat us out! As a matter of fact, they hate each other! He would keep this from my dad just to spite him. Just give me a minute to contact them and see what he says!"_

This was going better than what I thought! but it also made me realize that i didn't know Ranma as much as I had realized.I mean what was up with this "friend from Okinawa" that he had never mentioned before. And he didn't mention much about them except for the fact that he, or she, wasn't nuts. Hopefully all goes well.

~Ranma~

It had been along time since I had contacted Hibiki. Honestly, I was nervous, everything I had told Akane was true, Hibiki is a really good friend but I hadn't called him since I left. I took a deep breathe and dialled, "_Yamasaki residence, what's up?" _

_"Oh..umm…hi… is Hibiki there by any chance?"_

_"Depends who wants to know?"_

_"umm…Saotome…ah…Ranma Saotome"_

_"Ohhh… but see you couldn't possibly be the Ranma Saotome I know . See the Ranma Saotome I know would have called me, we would have kept up with each other like we promised… no the Ranma Saotome I know must have died, because that could be the only possible reason why he never called when he got back to Japan. That is where your calling from right?_

_"Come on man I'm sorry, you don't gotta kill me off like that do yeah? Listen I got a favour, could you please ask and see if I could crash at your place a while?"_

_"Mmmm… I don't know… What's in it for me?" _The thing with Hibiki was that all in all he was a great guy, awesome in fact, but he had a teeny tiny addiction to Taiyaki.

"_How many do you want?"_

_"Hahahaha..ah..ah, haha you really are the Ranma I know," _he laughed, "_alright, alright, you can stay here just bring me 20 and we'll call it even!"_

_"Haha thanks bud, by the way I'm bringing someone with me… my fiancé.."_

_"What?" _All of the sudden everything got really quiet, Oh no i fucked up, I thought, I shouldn't have told him about Akane, or better yet about having a fiancé.

"_… hey man congrats but, if she's coming too I'm going to need 40!"_

_"40!? That's too much even for you!" I _exclaimed. "_Nope it's 40 or nothing…by the way…" _he hesitated_, "did you tell her? Y'know about… that?" _I knew exactly what he was talking about, there was a reason why I was hesitant to tell Akane about Hibiki, there was too much guilt there.

"_No I haven't said anything to her yet, she's waiting to see whether or not you agree to let us stay. Its a long story on why we have to no place to go but…"_

_"I'm sure you'll tell me all about it , kind of like I'm sure you'll tell your fiancé about… well that." _

_"I will don't worry, how is it by the way, have the doctor's said anything new?" _I already knew the answer I didn't know why I was trying to get my hopes up, but if there was a ever a small chance that maybe, just maybe, Hibiki could get better, I needed to hold on to that little hope.

"_No…no changes…"_

_"Oh…" _Oh? Really was that all I could say to him, oh? Like a freaking dumb ass!

"_Anyways… my dad and I will be waiting for you two here, so hurry up alright! I can't wait to see your fiancé, she must be blind and deaf to be going out with you! Hahaha well bye, see you soon."_

_"Yeah bye!"_

I took a deep breath, that had gone better than what I had expected. For awhile, when my father and I were travelling we would stay at other people's dojo's, living and practicing, together with the family or other students. That's how I met Hibiki, we were both eight at the time, and being the only children around we got close, he was my best friend, anytime I moved to a new place we would send letters to each other, but after the whole "I turn into a girl with cold water and then turn back with hot water" incident happened, I stopped. Maybe because I was ashamed or saw it as an opportunity to forget what happened to Hibiki because of me. Some part of me always thought that I had deserved the punishment, God's way of getting even with me. And now I had to explain to Akane why I had never told her about Hibiki.

~Akane~

Ranma looked fairly excited to be talking with his friend, his expressions were really something, he would roll his eyes, and fidget here and there, he would yell and shake his head with disbelief with whatever his friend was telling him. Until the end that is. Ranma had looked incredibly sad, almost as if he wanted to cry, but then when he finished his call he looked pretty happy again. I wonder what that was about?

"_Well," _I asked, "_How'd it go?" _Ranma walked over to me and grabbed my hand, as we began to walk. He looked a little exasperated, as if the phone call might have taken a lot out of him. "_Don't worry about it," he said, "all we gotta do is get there, oh and get 40 Taiyaki…" _

"_40 Taiyaki? Are they going to have a party or something?"_

_"Hahaha! No! That's for Hibiki, my friend, he's obsessed with Taiyaki, he's been that way ever since we were little." _I looked at him curiously and said, "_Huh…well ok then. But you've never mentioned your friend Hibiki, why is that? Don't tell me you forgot about him just like how you forgot Ryoga!" _Ranma laughed, almost uncomfortably and said, "_Nah I could never forget Hibiki, I just never mentioned him because… well… i was trying to forget something else."_

_"Forget? Forget what?"_

Ranma stopped and looked away, "_ Can't tell you right now… but I have to tell you before we actually get there. I know! why don't we figure out how much money we have right now and then see how we actually get to Okinawa? Once we figure it out I'll tell you everything I promise."_

Although I really wanted to know what was going on, Ranma had a point. We needed to know how we could get to Okinawa and quickly. A plane would be faster, I thought but it would be the most expensive too, and i had no idea how much money we had.

Counting everything up, and selling anything we thought we didn't necessarily need at the moment, we ended up having about 100,000 yen. Which was a lot considering, the wedding was a disaster, but nobody had taken their gifts back so that was a plus for us. With that money we rushed over to the airport and boarded to Okinawa, with no return to Tokyo. We wouldn't be coming back, not anytime soon at least.


End file.
